Along For The Ride
by Amavi
Summary: Well, here's a modern AU thing with Alvin and his precious motorcycle, and the not-so-enthusiastic Jude.


**_A/N: __This is just a derpy story, nothing to do with anything whatsoever, no spoilers, just Alvin and Jude being bros. You can imagine this as a scene played out with both of them wearing the sunglasses attachment._**

* * *

Alvin patted the cushiony leather seat on his motorcycle, while Jude eyed him with an incredulous look on his face. When the mercenary saw the reaction he was getting, he just sighed.

"You expect me to ride that thing?" Jude looked at the motorcycle and then back at Alvin.

"Why not?" Alvin was rummaging in the garage and came up with two helmets. He tossed one at Jude, who was not really expecting it, but the kid had good reflexes and Alvin had been counting on that. What he hadn't been counting on was Jude's skeptical reaction.

"Well... it certainly doesn't look very safe." Jude took a step forward and leaned down as if to inspect the exhaust pipe. Not that he really knew much about motorcycles but it was just curiosity mostly.

"You kidding?" Alvin leaned back, crossing his arms, starting to get a little pissed. "This is probably the best motorcycle money can buy! What more do you want?"

"Well, okay... no need to get all upset about it." Jude rolled his eyes and walked over to Alvin, knowing he couldn't really say no at this point. He had spent too long at Alvin's place and if he didn't accept the ride back to school he would miss his class... and he couldn't keep doing that.

Alvin smiled, and patted Jude on the shoulder. Then he waited for Jude to fasten his helmet. "I hope you know that I'm kidding. If you really don't want to do this then I can just walk you back."

Jude sighed heavily. How like Alvin, to underhandedly make some kind of comment like that... "Alvin, we're already here, I am already wearing this helmet, and I told you I really can't miss class today!"

Alvin backed off a little seeing as Jude was obviously pretty nervous about riding a motorcycle. He hadn't thought it was any kind of big deal but apparently, to a straight-laced do-gooder like Jude, this was some kind of minor fiasco. He shrugged and just played along. "Okay, okay, sheesh!"

With a wave of his hand, Alvin indicated that it was time for Jude to get on the motorcycle already. With a weird look, Jude just kind of stared at him. "How do I even get on this thing?"

"Oh, okay, I see how it is." Alvin smirked, the only thing on his mind was how precious Jude looked when he was upset. Or in this case, he supposed, out of his element. "Just put your foot here, and-" he leaned down to point out the foot step, "then you'll swing your leg over. It's that easy." Alvin turned away shyly and started to mount the front seat of the bike. "I'll get on first then, to keep the bike steady."

"Um, okay." Jude found that by holding on to Alvin's shoulder, it wasn't actually that hard to get on the bike. He still felt a bit worried though. And also, they had been wasting a lot of time talking which meant that he was probably still going to be late... since he certainly wasn't about to ask Alvin to speed while riding this death trap.

"You ready, Jude?" Alvin said it with a lot of gusto, and Jude suddenly felt very uneasy... how did he ever get himself into situations like these? Jude wondered vaguely what his mom would say if she saw him riding this thing... but then he thought about it, and realized she would probably have told him to go for it, enjoy the experience or something, and just turned around to help the next person in line at the clinic. There was nobody worried about this except himself, apparently. He took a deep breath.

"Jude, I need you to hold me around the waist okay?" Alvin said it kindly, and Jude was glad that he wasn't being made fun of at least.

"Yeah, okay." He grabbed fistfuls of Alvin's jacket in his hands.

"No Jude, not the jacket. You gotta grab _me_, okay? If something happens, I don't think my coat is going to handle it very well." Alvin reached back and smoothed out Jude's hands, so that the kid was holding on the right way. Even though it was a short ride and he didn't expect anything to happen, he wanted to make sure that Jude felt safe. No reason to let something like nerves ruin the experience, right?

"Okay, now, are you ready?" Alvin asked just to be sure.

Jude leaned in close to Alvin and shut his eyes tightly, clutching on for dear life even though the motor hadn't even started yet. "Yep. Let's hurry up and go already, or I'll miss my class."

"Oho!" Alvin chuckled, as he started up the engine and inched the bike forward slowly. "You got it, mister honors student." And then away they went.

* * *

_**...**_

_**A/N: And then Jude secretly enjoyed the dangerous feeling of being a rebel on a motorcycle and clung tightly to Alvin as he sped the whole way there, Jude both laughing and also terrified and trying half-heartedly to tell Alvin to slow down, but of course Alvin knows the kid is enjoying it and pretends not to hear, shouting "WHAT?" really loudly as if he's deafened by the sound of his own engine. Jude is freaking out but as soon as he gets off the motorcycle and thanks Alvin, he realizes that it was actually fun and before he sprints off to class, he turns around to say "Thanks for the lift. Do you think you'd mind picking me up again in a couple hours?" And then he realizes what he just said and feels really embarrassed and then just kind of turns around and says "Sorry, gotta run!" and then Alvin just is left there, smiling and shaking his head like "Oh, brother."**_


End file.
